


Like A Movie (please hold my hand)

by sfatka



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Halloween, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Movie Night, changmin laughs but apologizes, chanhee is understanding, or a hot cocoa, sunwoo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfatka/pseuds/sfatka
Summary: Sunwoo shouldn’t have agreed to watch a horror with them.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo & Choi Chanhee | New & Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 47





	Like A Movie (please hold my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this trio so much :((   
> also i’m very excited for halloween

Sunwoo knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. 

He’s in Changmin and Chanhee’s apartment, squished between them on a small couch, watching a horror movie. Now, if you don’t know Sunwoo, the thing that stands out about him the most is— he’s scared of literally everything. From abandoned buildings, through flickering lights, to clowns, you name it. It’s not hard to guess, he’s not a fan of horror movies. He doesn’t watch them, and it doesn’t really disrupt his everyday life. Except, that is, when Changmin and Chanhee decide to watch a scary movie with him to “get in the halloween spirit”. 

A character gets attacked suddenly and an involuntary scream escapes Sunwoo’s throat. 

Chanhee chuckles at him. “Come on, Sunwoo, it hasn’t even properly started yet.” 

Sunwoo will not survive this. 

He decides to cover his eyes and just not look at the screen. That should help. The thing is, he still hears the characters’ screams and all the creepy sounds— he doesn’t know what they are, but they sound scary just by themselves, Sunwoo can’t imagine what would happen if he saw the screen as well. 

Changmin keeps laughing. Sunwoo knows Changmin’s immune to everything that terrifies Sunwoo. He didn’t expect the older to _laugh_ , though. Like actually just full on laugh with genuine amusement. But Changmin’s always been weird, so maybe it’s not worth looking into. 

Now, Chanhee. The thing with him, he’s always easy to startle, but he doesn’t really get scared. When there’s a jump scare in the movie, he screams— or yelps, rather. It doesn’t qualify as a proper scream, but there’s always a noise of surprise. And then he giggles. He finds amusement in the situation. He probably finds his own reactions to be funny, actually. He keeps whining for the characters to do something else, go here or there, not open the door. Sunwoo really doesn’t know what’s it all supposed to mean and if it would help their predicament but frankly, he doesn’t want to know. So he’s just stuck wondering if Chanhee wishes to help the characters or let them get killed. You never know with Chanhee. 

The movie’s been calm for too long. Sunwoo _knows_ something’s coming. He just doesn’t expect it so near. 

“BOO!” Changmin screeches, grabbing Sunwoo’s knee and leaning over. 

And Sunwoo screams in fear, because what the fuck, and he actually physically shudders. 

He has no choice but to uncover his eyes. _No, there’s no tears on his cheeks, what are you talking about._

Then he screams in Changmin’s face to let him know how stupid he is for doing that. Changmin just laughs. 

“You fucking-“ Chanhee smacks him, but he’s more amused than scared. 

“I didn’t think I’d actually get you two,” Changmin grins, leaning back in his spot. 

“You’re the devil,” Chanhee tells him in a fake-annoyed tone. 

“You know it,” Changmin winks. 

Chanhee snorts. 

Their laughter dies down, when Changmin says, “Sunwoo, you’re supposed to complain about how gross we are, what’s with y-“ He turns to the youngest and freezes. 

Sunwoo looks down on his hands in shame. 

“Sunwoo?” Chanhee speaks instead. He cups the younger’s face in his hands and frowns. “What’s wrong?” 

Sunwoo doesn’t even have the energy to bottle it up. “It’s so pathetic how scared I always get,” he says in resignation. 

Chanhee opens and closes his mouth, too hesitant to speak. 

This time, Changmin reacts faster. 

“Sunwoo, what the hell are you talking about?” He shuffles and sits fully facing Sunwoo. “I shouldn’t have scared you like that, I’m sorry.” 

“Just leave it,” Sunwoo sighs, taking Chanhee’s hands off his face. 

Chanhee lets him. With his free hands he pauses the movie. He then turns to Sunwoo, looks at him, drops his gaze. He envelops Sunwoo’s hands in his own and looks at Changmin. They exchange a knowing look. 

Sunwoo groans. He tries to hide his face in his hands, but Chanhee holds onto them tightly. 

“Come on, hyungs, just go back to that movie,” he whines. 

“Nope, we’re talking right now,” Chanhee insists. 

“I shouldn’t’ve scared you, I mean it.” Changmin throws his arms around Sunwoo’s shoulders and nestles his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. 

“Don’t treat me like a kid,” Sunwoo complains. “Just say I’m a crybaby and go back to the movie.” 

Chanhee sighs. “Listen to me, Sunwoo. Me and Changmin wanted to watch a horror with you to have a fun night. I guess we don’t really get scared by those types of things, which doesn’t mean we’re fearless-“ 

“If only you saw Chanhee with a spider,” Changmin interrupts with a smirk. 

“Not now Changmin,” Chanhee rolls his eyes. “Sunwoo, if you’d told us that you didn’t like horrors at all, we wouldn’t have pressured you to do it. Really. I’m sorry, Sunwoo, for how it all turned out. Listen, it’s okay to get scared. But it’s not okay for us to laugh at you.” 

“Aww, are you gonna cry-“ 

“Changmin, for god’s sake.” 

Changmin chuckles. “I’m sorry.” He sighs and gets serious. “I am, really, Sunwoo. I do agree with Chanhee. I shouldn’t’ve made fun of you. Or laughed at you. I’m just... sorry..” He makes a pause. “Come on, group hug!” He nuzzles closer into Sunwoo, and Chanhee embraces the two of them, giggling. 

They stay like that, and none of them make any attempts to move for a while. 

“We can do something else, you know,” Changmin says into Sunwoo’s neck. “We can watch, like, an animation. Like Hotel Transylvania.” 

“I don’t wanna bore you two to death...” 

“You know we like animations,” Chanhee reminds him in a whiny tone. “And Changmin’s mentally 4 years old so-“ 

Changmin smacks him on the shoulder with a laugh. Sunwoo chuckles too. 

It might be okay. 

“How ‘bout we get something to drink, too, huh? I want a hot cocoa, don’t you want a hot cocoa, Sunwoo?” Chanhee asks. 

Sunwoo nods slowly. 

“Go make hot cocoa, Changmin.” 

Changmin sits up, offended. “Why me?” 

“You’re closer to the kitchen.” 

Changmin scoffs. “I can make it for Sunwoo but I’m not gonna make one for you, do it yourself.” 

“But you’ll be in the kitchen anyway.” 

“And?” 

“I wanna stay here and cuddle Sunwoo,” Chanhee whines, snuggling closer to the youngest. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Changmin sighs, but he does get up and walk to the kitchen. 

Chanhee giggles under his breath and hugs Sunwoo close. Sunwoo reciprocates it. Chanhee’s warm. Feel free to laugh at him, Sunwoo feels safe. Although technically Chanhee wouldn’t be the best person to physically protect him, it’s a whole other story mentally. Chanhee sees his mistakes and makes them right. In that moment, it’s clear. Changmin’s not that bad either, Sunwoo supposes. 

“Hey, do you wanna scare Changmin as revenge?” 

Sunwoo bursts into laughter. He’s so glad to have Chanhee in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading :D   
> Comments and kudos much appreciated:))   
> If you find any mistakes pls let me know!!  
> Feel free to talk to me on twitter @acrossthehaneul


End file.
